Three Little Puppies and the Big Bad Pony
Plot Once Upon a Time, There were Three Little Puppies. The First Little Puppy builds her house out of bones. But then, One day, the Big Bad Pony came to the First Little Puppy's house and decides to kidnap the puppy and eat her for dinner and said "Little Puppy, Little Puppy, Let Me Come In" The First Little Puppy said "No, no, no! By the hair on my chinny chin chin! I will not let you in! Not by the hoof on my mouth for handgags" "Why Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" said Fluttershy. Then She huffed and puffed and she blew the house in and then she gobbled up the First Little Puppy and took away the crown and put one on her head. The Second Little Puppy builds her house out of sticks. But then, the Big Bad Pony came to the Second Little Puppy's house and said "Little Puppy, Little Puppy, Let Me Come In" The Second Little Puppy said "No, no, no! By the hair on my chinny chin chin! I will not let you in! Not by the hoof on my mouth for handgags" "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" said Fluttershy. Then She huffed and puffed and she blew the house in and then she gobbled up the Second Little Puppy and took away the balloon while holding it in her tail. The Third Little Puppy builds her house out of stones which became a castle. But then, the Big Bad Pony came to the Third Little Puppy's castle and said "Little Puppy, Little Puppy, Let Me Come In" The Third Little Puppy said "No, no, no! By the hair on my chinny chin chin! I will not let you in! Not by the hoof on my mouth for handgags" She said "That's what they both said. I'll to huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your castle in!". "Go ahead and try you Flutterrage!" replied the Third Little Puppy "You'll be sorry you said that. Nopony, calls New Fluttershy's names and gets away with it! NOPONY!", She yelled, But as She huffed and puffed and huffed and puffed that she didn't blow the castle in because it was too big and strong. She was tired of huffing and puffing. The Third Little Puppy laughed "Ha, ha, ha! Neh-neh-neh-neh-neh-neh. You can't eat me!" The Big Bad Pony replied "Oh, yes, I can! I'll fly up to your chimney, Then I'll go down inside it like Santa Claus! Ho Ho Ho!" She said Imitating like Santa Claus, "Down I go!" she continued to cackle, While flying up to the chimney, she said "Here I come!", But as she fell down into the chimney, she fell right into a soup pot and the Third Little Puppy cooked the Big Bad Pony up, gobbled her up and she lived happily ever after. The End Category:The Three Little Pigs Parodies Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Real Live Action Spoofs Category:Santiago Category:Live Action Category:Videos Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Music Videos Category:Three Little Puppies and the Big Bad Pony